


[Podfic] Lucky Duck (The Two-Face Two-Step)

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curses, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of roque_clasique's fic "Lucky Duck (The Two-Face Two Step)."</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:25:03 || 14.6MB<br/><strong>Summary:</strong> When Sam was twelve, he had to re-learn to love his brother. Or rather, his brother’s face. This is a remix of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5958">Ugly Duckling</a> by rivkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lucky Duck (The Two-Face Two-Step)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky Duck (The Two-Face Two-Step)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10872) by roque_clasique. 



**Title:** [Lucky Duck (the Two-Face Two-Step)](http://kamikazeremix.livejournal.com/38523.html)  
 **Author:** roque_clasique  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Warnings:** Spoilers for S1  & S2. Possibly disturbing subject matter.  
 **Summary:** When Sam was twelve, he had to re-learn to love his brother. Or rather, his brother’s face. This is a remix of [Ugly Duckling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5958) by rivkat.

**File Length & Size:** 00:25:03 || 14.6MB  
 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Lucky%20Duck%20%28The%20Two-Face%20Two-Step%29%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)

To listen to a streaming version, just click through the above link!

This podfic was recorded for the new beginnings challenge at the cakehole_club, and originally posted on livejournal [here](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/10889.html).


End file.
